We all sceam for ice cream
by Itachi'sgirl111
Summary: Kankuro X Sakura.Kankuro want 40.00 to see a band he ends up felling in love with sakura.Dose she like him back?Find out by reading this story.
1. Chapter 1 why me ?

We All Sceam For Ice Cream!

Chater 0ne why me.

This story has Kankuro,Sakura,Itachi,Neji,Hinata, Jaroya and other char of Naruto .I do not(no matter how much i want to)own Naruto_ letter like this is Shukaku  
_

At the Sand sib has Kankuro is watching Tv,Gaara is eat cookies in th kitchen and Temari at Work.

Kankur: Omg The Factory Boy are going to playing her,Yay i love that band.

Gaara: Mabe will can go back stage._I hope we do._shut up.

Kankuro: I didn't say any thing.Ohh your talking to shuka.**A/N Thats the nickname for Shukaku**

TV: Tickets are only $40.00 thats right $40.00 in thats the the deal.

Kankuro: Awww man.Temari only gets pay ever 2 weeks well never have enought.

(A Door opens)

Temari: Hey guys wats happening.

Gaara: we need $80.00 bucks.

Temari: Hecks no.Get a job.

Gaara: Kankuro get a job.

Kankuro: why me:?

Gaara & Temari: ALL YOU DO ALL DAY IS WATCH STATIC ON TV!

Kankuro: Fine,but if i get one Gaara has to get one to get his on $40.00 bucks.

Gaara: I can't get a job people will be scare of me.

Temari: I'll pay for Gaara,but i cant trust you with my littlest bro so im coming with you guys.Were are you going any

ways?

Kankuro & Gaara: The Factory Boys are coming her.

Temari: YOU GUYS WERE NOT GOING TO TELL ME!!

gaara's chibi face on Gaara: sobb I was going to tell you but mean Kankuro said he was going to hit me if i told you.gaara's chibi face off_ good job Gaara that was really conviceing._Thanks.

Temari: YOU LITTLE BRAT IM GOING TO BEAT YOU SILLY.**A/N Temari has a anger problems.**

Kankuro: I didn't say that.

Temier:I'll spere you today but the nexts time i want be so nice.

Kankuro:Im going to get a job now so bye.

Temier:Ok Kankuro have a nice job search.

Kankuro: ok _crazy lady _Temier.

(opens door)

Kankuro:_This is going to be fun._

(walks to the store)

sasuke: Hi wellcome to Try and Save..

Kankuro: Got any job opening?

sasuke: Not for you...just joking.

Kankuro: wat jobs do you you have open?

sasuke: Bag boy.

Kankuro: Im out of here.

(At the sand sib's House)

Gaara: I have to go somewere.

Temari:But i have to go somewere.

Gaara/shuka:_I'll watch the house you guys go have fun._shut up shuka

Temier:But if we both go will get House jaked.

Remerber what happen on the news

(Flash Back)

people on the news:ok mike you keep the in good shap ok.

person named mike:ok._time to ride my bike._

mike:i love my bike.

Bike jaker: Bike jake.

mike:hey thats mine.

Bike jaker: its mine now.

mike: now i have to walk home

house jake

mike:Omg my house got house jaked

New's Reporter: Bikes and House Jaking are Bad thing to do

some Jaker sell what they jake some makes it there own.

(Flash back off)

Gaara:I'll stay.

Back with Kankuro

Kankuro:Last stop the Ice cream place owned by jarya

**The Ice cream shop was on the bad side of town  
**

Naruto: Omg we got a costmer jarya.

**well thats the first chater.hoped you like it.I have some good thing im going to write. Next chater coming .please review!**

**-Itachisgirl111**


	2. Chapter 2 Can i get a Job Here?

Chater two Can i get a job? 

were we last saw kankuro.

Naruto: Omg we got a customer Jarya..

Jarya: stop joking around in sweap.

Naruto: Im not joking.

Jarya looks up from reading one of the book he wrote

Jarya: your not kidding kid.

Kankuro: Im not a customer.Let me explain.

Jarya & Naruto :Ok.

back with Gaara & shuka

This is boring I want to go play with my best Friend Itachi._He not your best friend 0.hes mine._No he not.

Do you think well get house jaked._No we want_.Ok.

writing a note

Dear Kankuro and Temari, im going over to the Akatsuki Im not joing im just going to play with my friends. The sand

is watching the house.

Love Gaara and shuka.

back with Temari

Temari:So can i get two boxs of milky ways for 2:99?

Sasuke:No you can't...you can get one.

Temari:I THOUGH THIS WAS TRY AND SAVE.

Saskur:It is_ Because your trying to save.  
_

Temari:Than why the heck is it 2:99 for one.

Sasuke:I don't no Temari.Ill give you a discount._Because your crazy._

Temari:Your so sweat Sasuke.

Heres your bags ma'm.

back with Gaara

Gaara:You people live to far away.

Itachi:We know but were should we move?

Akatsuki Boss:We cant move because we have to much crap that people need.

Gaara & shuka:We can help.

Back with Kankuro

Kankuro:So can i get a job?

Jaya:Well I'll make you a deal.If you can get 20 customer

and can make this place look a lot better.(spirder webs,

cosrouch.its just this bad.)

Kankuro:Ok its a deal.

**Ok short but good,Right?Please Review.**

**-ItachisGirl111**


End file.
